


李姨娘

by Mereeeee



Category: FUCKINGRIZZY
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee





	李姨娘

我甫一进门，看到的是他坐在窗前，叠起二郎腿翘手涂他的指甲油。他的左腿一晃一晃的，带着脚腕上的铃铛跟他哼的曲调响成一片。月光撩起他衣摆，我看着他脚踝上细伶伶一条红绳，局促地拧紧了门把手——老旧的把手不堪重负地呻吟，他就抬头，看见我拼命拉长了衣服下摆企图遮住勃起的痕迹。

呀，你来了。他朝我笑，间而对着他涂好的指甲吹一口气。

我放开了快要被我拽下来的把手，木门就立即回弹，猛地撞上门框。我被撞击声吓得险些原地跳起来，再一回神时，发现他已经开始脱衣服了。

我僵在原地，看他解开暗扣、松开腰带，他的红袍子就一下滑到了地上。我头皮发麻，全身的血液都冲到了裆部，脑部缺氧以致愚蠢到磕磕巴巴说一句：你的，你的红袍子，很衬你。

而他笑得更甜，引我走向前，牵起我的手，我随即触到他胸口那片蕾丝，那片映在我眼里要把我整个罩住的雾幕，此时箍住他胸口呈出一对绝妙的弧度。我直觉再看下去下一秒就要上头，可暗红色的和他的袍子如出一辙的情趣内衣此刻却抓紧了我，他的棕色皮肤在这样的比对下显得尤为光滑诱人，而在我反应过来之前，我就已经把手伸进他胸罩里揉他的奶子了。

他缓缓地叫出声，用那种带着媚意的、不怀好意的嗓音勾引我。我知道我的抚摸毫无章法，可他就是向前挺胸，左手抓紧着我的手腕，一副被我弄得很爽的样子。我被激怒了，低下头咬他肩窝，像要惩罚他的如此姿态，而他状若任由幼崽胡闹的雌兽，拉起我另一只手，摸向他湿漉漉的下体。

这一身不衬我吗？他问我。

我没有回答，只是那把内裤浸湿的阴部吸取我全部注意力，我狠狠抓揉一把，喘着粗气，他就用那浑然天成的呻吟勾住我，把我往床上引，他的铃铛铃铃有声。

我躺着，他骑上我，拉下内裤，我盯着那片被浸湿的布料移不开眼，他就抬手捏住我的脸颊，强调：看我。

可我呢，我要被他迷疯了，我看着他抽出塞在阴道里的跳蛋，阴茎涨到发疼，被他一蹭再蹭。我自觉地松开裤头放出极度渴望的阴茎，对着他的阴部就是一阵瞎戳。他抬高了腰，摁住我的腹部用眼睛示意我稍安勿躁，接着用手指拉开那两片肥厚的阴唇，阴口搭上我龟头，一下下吸吮着。

我的喘息蓦地加重，爽到整个胯部都在发麻，他如何把阴口控制得像小嘴一样灵活我尚不得知，我只觉得下一秒我就要毫无尊严地射了——在没完全插入的情况下。有谁能在那样湿滑温暖的阴部下存活呢？更何况我他妈还是个处男。

而我没有，我在那双眼睛的注视下稍稍冷静了一些。我看着他毫不掩饰的揶揄，伸手搭上了他的腰，摸他滑腻如巧克力的皮肤，再顺势摸到他浑圆的臀部。我摩挲他尾椎骨，他突然就全身一紧，一小段短促的喘息流出来，我的龟头被吸紧了，他捉住我往下滑的手，扯到前面去摸他的阴蒂。我的拇指摁在那颗小豆上反复拨弄，他就叫得一声比一声浪，扭着尾音要勾我交待出来——而我也的确全盘缴械，在他一下把我整个阴茎包裹住瞬间。

他的阴道像一片海，浪一层层涌上来，状似无数小口吸吮我，我第一次体会到这样灭顶的快感，就像被潮汐席卷的贝壳，他覆上来的瞬间我只感觉到神经末梢的集体欢呼，下一秒他往上抬腰，贝壳被褪去的浪花带出一段距离，像我的精液一样。

我猛地吐出一口气，好像从一场大梦里醒过来，张眼便对上他满脸的嘲笑揶揄。我红了脸，而他仅仅是张缩一下阴口就笑着退出来，脱了内裤翻身下床，边走边说：我不按时收费。而我在浴室水声响起时才乍然反应过来，愣愣地直起身，看着那皱成一团的暗红色蕾丝内裤。

我鬼使神差地拎起它，把它摁向我的阴茎，瞬间他的一切媚态就重现，我就着脑海中的巧克力重新勃起，用他的内裤包裹住我的阴茎打起飞机。可只蹭了两下我就觉得索然无味，我蹬掉了裤子，遛着鸟站在浴室门口，踌躇几下终于敲了敲浴室门，继而没等他回应拉开了门。  
这或许构成了性骚扰，我明白在此时此地想到这种话是多么荒诞，可在我挣扎至慌张时我看到他后背抵着墙，岔开双腿在花洒底下自慰。

呃，对不起。我这样说着，可还是上前迎着他那双不无惊讶的眼睛，我持续道着歉，几乎把我所有的理智道完了，我走到花洒下，咬上他微张的嘴唇，抽出他埋在阴道里手指换上我的阴茎，他不紧，以至于我一插到底换来的是他一声叹息般的呻吟。他开始跟着我动作，吸紧他无双的阴道用尽全力勾引我，我被花洒淋得看不清眼前的他，而他抬手拂去我脸上的水，手滑到我嘴唇旁。我抓住他的手胡乱亲吻，一下下挺送，他那如潮水般的阴道此刻就是我的伊甸园，我只觉无数双手和无数张口在抚摸亲吻我，他的左腿挂在我臂弯里，摇摇晃晃的铃铛此刻有如催情铃，混着他的呻吟构成一段无上乐曲。  
他搭着我的后颈，而我想到他先前的动作，便用左手玩他的小阴蒂，同时阴茎换了个角度去摩擦他的阴道上方——我的确做了点小研究，而他也的确如我所愿般陡然加快了喘息频率。他收紧了手，上半身前倾好让他额头靠在我肩窝里，我知道他真正爽到了，托起他另一条腿，抱着他往浴室墙里操。

他还是不忘控制好阴部肌肉，吸吮我的阴茎有如小嘴，我转而又去抚摸他尾椎骨，逡巡着一路探下去，摸到他同样湿漉漉的肛门，我和他同时笑出声，又同时逮住了对方的嘴巴来一场交缠的亲吻。

我被他勾得忘了动作，他就自己动腰晃着，一下一下取悦自己，还闷闷地叫着呻吟着。我全数吞下他的叫喊，看着他垂下的睫毛就又开始抽插。

他蓦地绷紧脊背，阴道抓得我更紧，在我的嘴唇放开他的瞬间就高高地叫出声，我低头去亲他的乳头，他就叫得更加千回百转，而有谁体会过他高潮时的阴道吗，我只能说我爽得眼前发黑，头皮一阵阵发麻。我第二次射了，我跟着他高潮。

他软得挂在我身上，我抽出阴茎，液体全数从他阴口流出来。对不起，我再次道歉，看着他笑得弯起眼，我便再一次吻上他。

我本无意再来一次或者几次了，我帮他放好了浴缸的水，脱了我早就湿透的上衣，回到那张床上。可可耻的是什么呢，我听着哗哗的水声，又他妈的硬了，我只好捡起他被我丢在地上的内裤重复之前的动作——打飞机。

我觉得阴茎都快被我磨起火了，可它只变得越来越硬，他不断深入我脑里投射至我虹膜上，我就想着他的喘息呻吟，想着那双搭在我后颈的手，我完了，我想，我还是没有射。

所以他从浴室里出来，看见的是我嘴里念着他的名字，手里拿着他的内裤自慰。我不知道他作何想法，我只能在看见他的瞬间羞得想要钻进床底。他光着，而我还在毫不知耻地盯着他动作。他靠在墙上，抱臂看着我，以一种极放松的姿态朝我笑着。我看他伸出舌头舔舐嘴唇留下一道水光，他的每次眨眼如风暴一样席卷我，他的睫毛如此之精致让他像个下一秒就要被操得流水的洋娃娃。

一瞬我和他像回到原始丛林的野兽，他自矜是我梦寐以求的猎物，我扑向他，打横将他抱起后把他扔到床上。他仍在笑着，勾人的眼睛弯出明月的弧度，下一秒他就瞪大眼睛，长长地吸气——我插进去了。

他的腿搭在我腰际，带有薄茧的脚后跟抵着我的脊背，一下下滑着像要给他的呻吟谱音符。我低头去舔他的乳头，他就往上挺胸以致脊背弓起来形成一种曼妙的弧线，我勾住他的腰，带着他往我阴茎上撞。很快我分不清到底是我在操他还是他用我自慰，我只知道像品尝丝绒蛋糕般亲吻他舔舐他，床板的吱嘎声和着那没断过的铃铛声搅得我们的相连处湿成一片，万物起源于水，遂万物起源于他。

他永远带着一股浑然的母性，好像上帝都是从他阴道里诞生的。那条滑嫩的湿漉漉的通道直达宇宙起源之谜，带着我走向极乐又拽着我认清我还在干世界的母亲。这个认知让我险些笑场，可紧接着他收缩阴口，伸出舌头舔我锁骨，他的舌苔滑过我肩颈凹陷处，吊起我每一寸皮肤的战栗，我喘得更加厉害，一把把他推倒，挟持住他不断点火的双手。我一手讲他的手固定在他头顶，一手揉搓他极有弹性的胸脯，朝着他的阴道加快了摩擦速度。

白光随他高亢的呻吟炸在我眼前，他绞紧阴道似要榨干我，我又一次射了，而这一次的高潮随他收缩得比前两次还要厉害的阴道而延长，我伏在他身上抱紧他，和他一齐喘息一齐发颤。他的阴道像涌浪，肥嫩的阴唇已经被干得软趴趴的，他全身浮出一种绯红色，胸膛一起一伏，呼吸间还带着呻吟的甜腻。

我吻上他鸦羽般的睫毛，继而一路滑过他泛出薄汗的皮肤。他把自己剃得很干净，全身只余滑腻与细嫩。我嘴唇到达他的裆部，终于记起被我刻意忽略的他的阴茎，我舔一口马眼后便径直向下叼起他阴蒂，用拇指滑过他冠状沟的同时吮吸那颗小豆，他叠着阴蒂高潮，喷出一股精液，射在我手心。

我把他的液体全数抹在他胸膛上，抱着他又一次细细密密地吻他，直到他从漫长的高潮里挣脱，想起给我一个回应的笑时，我却看着他眼角的笑纹，再一次用半勃的阴茎戳了戳他的皮肤。

end.


End file.
